Tears
by Fonkirby
Summary: At a moment in time where it seems like everything is going wrong, tears prove to be the most valuable thing Zoey has. Rated M for violence, language, and some yuri love. Remember, they aren't UNdead, they are infected.
1. Chapter 1

Note: All characters are copyright Valve.

Tears

"There it is!" Called the elderly voice of Bill, "Safe room up ahead!"

"Oh man, we made it!" Said Louis energetically

"Bout time, I hate the subway!" Francis replied adding yet another thing to his ever growing list of hated things.

"You hate everything." Bill called back to him.

"Hay old man!" Francis snapped back, "That isn't true, now let's just get in there already"

The door flew open and in they went: Bill, Louis, Francis, and....Zoey?

Zoey was limping slowly to the safe room, the pain medication she had taken earlier had wore off an hour ago, but she didn't want to worry any of the others. She had to be strong to get through this. "I'm almost there guys." She called out to them, "I'm almost th-" her voice cut out suddenly as something wrapped around her ankle and pulled her to the ground hard sending her pistols flying out in front of her. Francis turned back just in time to see the smoker drag Zoey to her fate.

"ZOEY!!" He screamed, as he unloaded a burst of rounds from his assault rifle in an attempt to kill the attacker. Fortunately for the smoker, Francis' aim was off by a tad and unfortunately for Zoey, the boomer that was approaching from the smoker's left found itself placed in such a way that the rounds from the earlier assault rifle made contact with its soft flesh. The boomer erupted in shower of gore, covering the nearby smoker and poor Zoey. While this caused the smoker's attitude to change in no way whatsoever, it did cause the terrified Zoey unknown levels of emotional trauma for she knew exactly what was in store for her in just a few seconds. Despite being covered in the boomer's slimy bile, her tears were somehow able to escape from within.

Hordes of infected poured in from what seemed like nowhere and made a horrific dash to her position near the smoker's feet, as it began clawing at her legs. Without her weapons, Zoey's instinct took over and she curled herself into a ball as best she could before the infected caught up and began kicking and punching her back.

Off in a hallway whose back end had caved in, a single infected found itself in a lump on the floor, crying in pain. This witch had chosen this location as it was dark and far enough away from the other infected that the noise level was minimal. At least, it had been minimal until the loud thump followed by a burst of small explosions. It would seem the spot she chose was fast becoming a horrid place to be, and this only angered her.

She brought her head up and slowly and moaned out in rage, if this noise did not end soon she would snap. As hordes of infected charged past the hall she found herself standing, preparing to silence whatever was causing this insane racket, she was close to the breaking point...in fact, the noise would have died down soon enough and she would have collapsed back to the ground again if it were not for that foolish, foolish hunter.

Landing in front of the hallway, a hunter began to cheer on the hordes and smoker as they beat the helpless Zoey. The other three survivors watched in horror as their friend was being killed. It is very fortunate for them that the hunter arrived when it did, even if it only made them fear that much more for Zoey's fate.

The following scene played out in only a matter of seconds. The hunter's cheer was cut painfully short as the witch ran her claws though his entire midsection in an upward diagonal slash, as the hunters upper body fell to the floor the witch had taken off towards the horde of infected surrounding Zoey. In one quick horizontal slice, she raked away the lot of them leaving naught but the smoker and Zoey. The smoker barely had time to stand upright as the witch stabbed it, pausing only briefly before ripping its lungs to the floor. The smoker crumpled to the floor leaving a small cloud of smoke behind. Then the witch looked down.

As the smoke cleared, the quivering ball that was Zoey became visible, not only was she quivering, she was also sobbing. The witch stood over Zoey for a moment, as if wondering what to do. It was indeed a miracle that the witch hadn't plunged her claws into Zoey to silence the crying....however....unbeknownst to the three on the subway car, whom feared the sobbing would get her killed, it was precisely Zoey's cries that caused the witch to pause, and in fact, stop her attack.

Slowly, the witch knelt down and placed a hand on the quivering blood-soaked mess that was Zoey. Believing it to be of her friends, she slowly reached for the hand that rested upon her. Ever so slowly, the witch helped Zoey back to her feet, with as much dignity as she had left, she turned her head to thank her savior only to meet the pale white face of the witch. She was stunned and unsure of what to do or say, eventually she whispered, "Y-you...saved me?" The witch nodded.

"W-why?" she asked. The witch, after making sure Zoey could stand on her own, reached her right arm up to her face and caught one of her own tears, she then reached her left arm up to Zoey's face and caught one of her tears.

"B-because I was crying?" Again, the witch simply nodded, but this time it seemed a small smile had formed across her pale face. "T-thank you." Zoey whispered, and began to limp to the safe room. She didn't get more than one step before she almost collapsed to the ground, the pain was too much for her. The witch was quick to support her however and together they walked as slow as Zoey's feet would allow to safety.

However, it wasn't long before a massive horde of infected cried out as they began to sprint to the safe room. Acting fast the witch placed one hand just under Zoey's but, picked her up, and sprinted as fast as she could into the safe room. Once inside Louis slammed the door shut as Francis and Bill began to barricade it. They were finally safe, well, if you could consider being in a small room with two sealed entrances and a witch safe.

"Uh, pardon me Mrs." Louis said hesitantly to the witch, "Can you give her to me? She needs medical attention or she will die." As it turned out, the witch was highly intelligent and without hesitation, handed the body of the now unconscious Zoey over. As Louis began to apply first aid, the witch found herself unable to bear her emotional grievances any longer and collapsed to the ground crying. The cries filled the room making any form of sleep for anyone nearly imposable.

"I hate crybabies." Francis whispered.

"Don't be an ass Francis, she saved Zoey." Bill replied.

"Still, how the hell do we get some sleep now?"

"Son this aint nothing. Try sleeping in the middle of an artillery strike. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm really fucking tired." With that, Bill put out his cigarette and rolled over to get some sleep.

"Whatever old man." Francis said before taking some cotton and stuffing his ears with it.

Louis meanwhile watched over Zoey, after making sure she would be ok, he too attempted to get some sleep.

"Ahh." Said a well rested and now healthy Zoey the next morning.

"Glad you're alright." Louis said.

"Yea, that was way too close." Bill added.

"Ok, so now that Zoey is all fixed up." Francis said, "What the hell do we do with her?" He pointed over to the witch that was still crying.

"Just leave her alone man." Louis suggested, "Let's just get out of here."

"She might get pissed if we remove the pipe from the door though." Bill pointed out.

"Wait, I know what to do." Francis smiled, as he reached for a shotgun and pumped it.

Zoey got to her feet quickly. "No No! You can't do that to her!" She shouted.

Francis put his finger to his lips, "Shhh don't fucking get her riled up."

"Then don't try to fucking kill her." Zoey said angrily, "I'd be dead if it wasn't for her."

"Yea I know." Francis sighed, "So then what do we do?"

"She sounds like she is in pain." Zoey said sadly, "I wonder if.." She trailed off as she made her way to the witch.

Zoey knelt down and placed her hand on the witch's shoulder. The witch looked up at Zoey with tears rolling down her cheek. Zoey softly placed her other hand on the witch's cheek and used her thumb to wipe away some of the tears. "It hurts bad doesn't it?" She said. The witch nodded. "I know how you feel, and, I think I can help." The witch stared at Zoey with a look that said "You do?"

Zoey smiled and nodded "Yes." She then slowly leaned forward and placed her lips against those of the witch. The witch's eyes widened at this new sensation, suddenly, all the pain that had racked her mind for ages was melting away...only this time, it wasn't replaced by anger. The one sided kiss lasted for but a moment before Zoey pulled away, and just looked into the witch's eyes.

Already, she could see her idea was having a positive effect, as the witch found herself leaning in towards her, their lips met again, this time however, it was not one sided. Zoey pushed herself forward into the kiss, and moved her right arm from the witch's shoulder through her hair to the back of her head, and moved her left arm down around her back taking the witch into a tight embrace. The witch mimicked Zoey and placed her arms around to Zoey's back, returning the embrace.

The three men each wore a different expression: Bill looked on and chuckled, Louis looked on happy that Zoey seemed to have found someone, and Francis looked on with disgust. "I hate lesbians." He said.

Louis looked at him and said, "Aww come on man, it's love, who cares if they are the same gender?"

"Yea but..." Francis said, his mood down, "they won't play with us."

"Tisk, come on man, is that all you care about?" Louis said with a frown on his face.

Francis didn't respond, he just stared at Zoey and the witch.

As much as she was enjoying this, Zoey knew she had to break this kiss, they were not out of the city and now was not the time to throw a party. She leaned back as a thin trail of saliva kept the two connected briefly before being broken itself. "How do you feel?" Zoey asked, "Does it hurt as much now?" The witch shook her head. Zoey smiled, "I'm glad. Say, we are trying to escape this city, would you like to come along?" The witch looked from Zoey to the three men then back to Zoey and nodded. "It's going to be noisy with all of us shooting the infected, are you sure you'll be ok?" She added. The witch simply nodded again. "Ok then. Francis!" Zoey called as the two stood up, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Whoa there! We're taking a WITCH with us?!?" Francis stammered.

Bill chuckled "I don't think we have much choice in the matter. Besides, it would be nice to have a fifth person in our midst, it will make escape a lot easier."

Francis sighed, "Whatever." He took off the heads of a few infected with his assault rifle before taking apart the makeshift lock and opening the door. Louis grabbed his automatic shot gun and headed out just after Francis. Bill followed suit, scoped hunting rifle in hand. Behind him, followed Zoey (who had grabbed two new pistols and a pump action shotgun) and the witch.

The group worked its way swiftly through the reminder of the subway and back onto the city streets, the infected were posing zero threat now that a fifth body was attacking them. The witch sent her claws through every zombie that tried to attack Zoey. As they neared the stairway to the surface, a smoker was hiding up in a broken patch of ceiling waiting to strike.

"Look Bill, it's your favorite, stairs!" Zoey joked.

"Well at least it will take us up to the airport." Bill said.

Bill was unfortunately pulling up the rear and made a nice easy grab for the smoker. Its tongue wrapped around Bill tightly and yanked him back. As he cried out, the witch was already moving in on her target. She got to where Bill was being hung and leapt up to meet the attacker, sending her claws tearing right up through his body severing not only his connection to Bill, but also his connection to the living world.

"Y-you saved my life!" Bill said as the witch landed beside him gracefully. She merely nodded and took off towards Louis.

"GE-GET IT OFF ME!!" Louis cried as a hunter started to rake its claws through the survivor. It was only on him for a brief second before an upward slice sent the hunter flying in two directions at once. Louis accepted the witch's hand up saying simply, "Thanks." It was at about that time that a low disgusting gurgling sound was heard.

Francis called out, "BOOMER!!" The boomer was exposed to the open, but was allowed the cover of surprise. It made its way to where Bill was patching himself up. The witch sprinted fast past Bill and stabbed the jiggling mass of flesh that was its stomach. She paused for but a moment, taking delight in the boomers surprised face, as she hurled herself backwards just as the boomer exploded. The bile shower being just out of range of the witch, not like it would have affected her anyway.

Zoey looked to Francis and smiled, "Still think it was a bad idea to bring her along?"

Francis just shrugged and reloaded. The group formed back up at the foot of the stairs, and proceeded upwards. As they made their way up the stairs they could hear yet another hunter up top, it was waiting for them.

"I don't like the sound of that hunter." Bill said. "Sounds like its.....waiting for something."

"Oh I know what it's waiting for, it's waiting for me to put a foot in its ass!" Francis smirked.

"Ok Francis." Zoey sighed and turned to the witch, "Let him kill the hunter ok? He needs the confidence boost."

"Hey!" Spat Francis. They all heard a sound that was completely foreign to them, the witch was chuckling!

It was true, a hunter was indeed waiting for them. However, unbeknownst to the survivors, a tank was situated at the far end of the street. The hunter knew as soon as they poked their heads up the tank would be aware of their presence, and much fun would ensue. What the hunter didn't expect however was to be shot at instantly! As buck from the auto shotty penetrated its flesh the hunter leapt blindly away from the source. If the tank was not yet aware of the survivors presence, the single bit of buck that made contact with its flesh certainly helped drive the point home. With a massive roar the tank took off.

The hunter landed just in time to discover its fate. The tank was charging right towards him....well, not him, the survivors...but he was quite clearly in the way. A problem the tank was more than willing to correct, with a great sweep, the tank slammed its arm into the hunters side, sending it splattering against the building. Louis, being the first out of the subway called out the new far more pressing danger, "TANK!!!"

The group opened fire immediately, and unfortunately, all took off in a different directions. Louis started back down into the subway while Bill and Francis headed right, Zoey took off to the left, and the witch stayed where she was and assessed the situation knowing the tank would not openly attack her unless it was going after Louis. As the tank was shot it lost sight of Louis and quickly decided to go after the lone Zoey. Running backwards had the huge disadvantage of not being able to spot objects in your path of travel, it was just her luck that a street light was in her path. The instant she crashed into it she knew, and braced herself as the tank sent its fist to the gut of Zoey, sending her flying down the street.

"ZOOOOOEEEEEEYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" With the hectic gunfire, it is unknown who cried out her name. What is known though is that the witch had decided on a course of action! She sprinted behind the tank and when close enough, leapt to its back with her claws at the ready. The tank was fast approaching the wounded Zoey on the ground. The tank was forced to cease its chase as the witch's claws dug deep into its back, causing it to wail in pain and stagger about. This gave Francis the time needed to help Zoey back to her feet, while Bill sent round after round from his hunting rifle into the tank. The witch began slicing as fast as she could, it wasn't long before the tank's body was rendered lifeless.

After getting patched up, Zoey looked to the witch, "Y-you called my name....when the tank punched me...you-" her eyes had begun to well up with tears. The witch walked close to Zoey and carefully wiped them away. "Zoooeeyy." The witch said slowly, and took Zoey into a tight embrace and kissed her deeply. The kiss, while deep, was also short. "Thank you- for caring so much about me." Zoey said. The witch nodded again and broke the embrace. It wasn't long before they found the safe room at the upper entrance to the airport in the nearby parking garage. As the door was sealed, the survivors each found a spot to get some much needed sleep. This time sleep would be easy to obtain as the witch no longer found it necessary to cry, instead, she cuddled up next to Zoey in the back of the room and found sleep for the first time in ages.

Authors' note: As you can see, I have mixed the subways of NM into DA. I find that the Dead Air finale is the only one that makes any sense in terms of why the infected attack you. In the other three campaigns, the rescue vehicle is nowhere to be seen, and there is no valid reason other than "it happens in the movies" for why you are attacked. At least in Dead Air you are making a huge amount of noise refueling the plane.

Anyway, the 5 of them will be making their way through the airport and runway finale on the next part of this fic. I'm sure the witch is way out of character, but I feel she is the only infected that could possibly be reasoned with. I plan to give the witch more dialogue as the story progresses. Also, one final note: The survivors will conveniently NOT encounter any more witches ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Tears Chapter 2

"All right you commy bastards, I know you're hiding around here somewhere." Bill whispered to himself as he made his way slowly through the dense forest that had been his home for 2 years straight.

BANG! His gaze shot to the left of him. BANG! He looked to the right. BANG! "Wha!" Bill said bringing his head up, the visions of 'nam fading from his mind. Near the exit to the safe room, a zombie had been pounding on the door for several hours now but to no avail. Bill muttered to himself as he reached for the hunting rifle he placed on his side. With one final bang the zombie's head exploded as the rifle bullet passed through with little effort at all. Looking back around the safe room he saw Francis, Louis, and, looking in the back, he smiled as Zoey and the witch lay cuddled up together. With the gunshot however, Bill managed to stir Francis from sleep.

"Goddamn it Bill! What the fuck are you doing?" Francis shouted, ending the sleep of everyone else. Louis looked groggily at Francis, then Bill and said with a yawn, "Mornin' guys. Time to go already?"

"According to Bill at any rate." Said Francis, emphasizing Bill's name.

Zoey opened her eyes to an odd yet wonderful sight, the witch was smiling back at her. She hugged her close and kissed, Zoey couldn't wait to get out of this city, to be able to finally get closer to her newfound love. Judging by the bickering going on between Bill and Francis, it was almost time to continue their journey. She started to get out of bed and the witch followed.

"Quiet for a second Francis." Bill said quietly. Outside the safe room, a hunter was attempting to find a nice vantage point, unfortunately, Bill found him first. The hunter was able to let out a short yelp as the bullet passed through his skull. "You were saying?" He added looking back at Francis.

Francis looked at him in shock, "How the hell did you know that thing was out there?!"

"Even you don't growl like that Francis." He replied, then seeing the witch and Zoey coming forward, said, "I see the love birds are awake, sorry about the noise."

"It's alright." Zoey said, "The sooner we get out of here the better." Louis unbarred the exit and thrust open the door, shooting a few stray zombies in the vicinity. There would soon be several dozen zombies in the vicinity as the moment Louis stepped out of the safe room his grimy suit became all the more disgusting as a boomer sent the contents of its stomach onto Louis.

"AWW SHIT MAN!!" Was all he could say as he staggered backwards sending buckshot forward randomly. Francis shoved him aside and began to pick off the incoming horde quickly and efficiently with the assault rifle. Bill and Zoey both managed to get a few headshots but the majority of this horde was taken down by Francis. "Damn this suit was expensive too!" Louis spat as he wiped away the last of the bile.

"Well guys, keep an eye out for a smoker." Zoey said as they finally started leaving the safe room behind them. "Where there's a hunter and boomer this close together, a smoker can't be far behind." Everyone remained alert for any signs of smoker activity, but found this section of airport very absent of the coughs and wheezing smokers conjured up. "Well that's odd." Zoey said after a few minutes. "Let's go through this office." As they made their way through the office corridors, a lone zombie found itself staring at the wall and completely oblivious to the approaching survivors. Francis put his index finger to his lips in silence and crept up to the zombie. When he was close enough he took a swing with the butt of his rifle, smacking the zombie at the base of its head. There was an eerie crunch as the zombie's face flattened against the wall.

Francis smirked, "PWND BITCH!!"

"Nice shot Francis." Said Louis sarcastically as he sent buckshot into the small horde of zombies Francis' yell attracted.

"Hey at least now the ones in the rest of this office won't surprise us from behind." Francis shrugged

The survivors emerged from the other end of the terminal near the stares. After dealing with the horde of zombies down in baggage claim they found themselves stuck, a fence blocking their path and what appeared to be a still operable van.

"I suppose we could drive this thing through the fence." Bill said, "But that would make one hell of a racket."

"We could take 'em no prob." Said Francis

"I don't see a line of molotoves on that desk do you Francis?" Bill snapped.

They all thought for a bit on how they would confront and deal with the horde their plan would surly bring, until a new plan was devised for them. The witch was watching intently and formulated an idea herself.

"Looook." She said eerily as she approached the fence. With a powerful swing her claws sank into the metal and a few moments later a hole was torn into it.

Zoey's eyes lit up, "Amazing! We don't have to worry with that van after all."

Francis shrugged, "Well, that was easy. Good thing too, I hate vans."

The trip through the inner workings of baggage claim went as smooth as can be. It wasn't until entering another terminal that things became grim. As they walked the sound they had waited for finally became audible. The chocking gag meant a smoker was present. However, the sound was amplified as if more were actually there. "How many you figure?" Louis whispered. Bill simply answered, "Not sure." It didn't matter, the smokers were ready, their plan was set. As the survivors moved slowly through the terminal, the smokers struck! In an instant, four simultaneous tongues were launched, each baring for a different survivor. One at a time in rapped succession: Bill, Louis, Francis, and Zoey were all wrapped up and being dragged backwards. The witch snapped her head back in reaction but was unable to rescue any of them as her attention was required to dodge the incoming chunk of flooring.

With a mighty roar the tank charged towards the witch, when he was close enough a punch was sent lunging towards her. With elegant grace, the witch dodged his punch and ran past, raking her claws into the tank's meaty arm on her way. The tank had continued its charge even after sending a punch. Having missed his target he dug his arms into the ground forcing an abrupt one eighty turn, ripped up another large chunk of floor, and threw it overhand at her. However, the instant the rock was out of his hand the tank charged forward. The witch leapt up to meet the rock face to face and with ease, she sliced it in two, just in time to meet the fist of the tank's second punch.

"ZOOOEEEEYYYY!!!" The witch cried as she was sent hurtling through the terminal.

Meanwhile, as the smokers strangled their prey, Zoey watched in horror as the tank sent the witch flying. Francis and Louis were merely trying not to suffocate, while Bill formulated a simple solution to the problem. With what little room he had to maneuver his hand he grabbed the combat knife from his pocket and sliced the tongue, then quickly scooped up the hunting rifle and placed a round of ammo into each of the smoker's heads.

"We have to save her!" Zoey yelled, thankfully Bill was way ahead of her, with a molotove in hand and a match lighting the tissue. "Don't worry, I've got this." Bill said as he threw the molotove. It arched past the tank, banked off a wall, and landed with a crash sending a small pool of fire between the witch and tank. The tank let out a roar and came to a stop just shy of the fire, he ripped yet another chunk of the airport floor and hurled it back towards the survivors, he then turned to give chase to his new targets. The terminal was ablaze with the sound of gunfire as the survivors each took a different direction to lure the tank around. Zoey was careful to avoid tripping on anything this time as she raced around, part of her was thinking about kiting the tank, but another part of her feared for the witch's safety. She took note that the tank was busy chasing after Bill and stopped shooting. With all the action going on no one noticed Zoey run through the flames to check on the witch.

Bill found himself backed into a corner, he braced himself as the tank readied a punch, however, the tank's life was cut short just in time and the punch sailed into the wall just above Bill's head. Pushing himself out from under the now limp tank he saw that only Louis and Francis were running up to him.

"Where's Zoey?" he asked. The three of them looked over towards the now dying fire and found Zoey using her first aid kit on the witch.

"Oh god no!" Zoey cried as she approached the witch, she tore open the first aid kit strapped to her back and began healing the witch. She smiled and said, "Zooeyy." When they were all back together the witch gave Zoey a big hug. "Actually, you should thank Bill. He's the one that distracted the tank."

The witch let go and turned to Bill. "Bill." She said happily as she ran to embrace the elderly vet. Bill merely chuckled and returned the hug. Francis looked shocked. "Hey I helped kill the tank too you know!!" He said with his usual raised frustration tone. Letting go of Bill the witch turned to Francis and softly punched him in the shoulder. "Francis." she said with an air of humor.

"Well since we are introducing ourselves. Names Louis." Louis brought his hand up. The witch shook his hand repeating his name, "Louis."

"What the-" Stammered Francis, "You hug Bill, shake hands with Louis but you punch ME?!" Zoey wrapped her arm around Francis, "Aww cheer up Francis." The witch moved to embrace Zoey, taking Francis in as well. Louis shrugged and looked to Bill, "Well shoot, this reminds me of the pep meetings I used to attend." Together he and Bill moved in on the embrace. "A group hug among friends was always a good end to our meetings." Francis scoffed, "I hate group hugs."

It should be noted that within this terminal a statue of Atlas stood in the middle with the globe in his hands, to commemorate the Ayne Rand airport. Unbeknownst to the 5, all the destruction caused by the tank was making the globe rather unstable. Within moments, they found out the hard way. With a great crunch, Atlas' wrists shattered and the world came rolling after them. Due to Francis being in the middle of the group, he was unable to dart to the side in time, and was forced to merely run.

"Shit I hate Indiana Jones too!" He yelled as the massive ball of death chased him. Francis dove for a door hoping the globe would be stopped but it crashed right on through. Silence overtook the four that remained for a brief moment before they were interrupted. Before anyone could suggest what might have happened, there was a pounding coming from the nearby restroom. "Hey! Somebody get me out of here!" Came a familiar voice.

Bill scratched his head as he approached the door, "Francis? Is that you?"

"No Bill, it's your beard. Just get me the hell out of here, I got stuck somehow."

Bill opened the door to let Francis out. "How the hell did you get here!? You just got run over by a fucking globe!"

Francis just shrugged, "No idea. Any other questions?"

"Whatever. The safe room is over there, let's just get out of here."

Safely inside, everyone gathered more ammo and patched themselves up a tad before venturing out onto the runway, their salvation.

"Oh thank god we are almost out of here." Zoey cried as they made their way down the destroyed hall that would normally have lead to a plane. Off in the distance a plane was approaching the runway. Louis noticed this and called out, "Look! It's coming for us. That's got to be it. We're saved! We're saved We're sa-ooooooooo" He cut himself off as the plane's wing clipped into a crashed plane and was torn off sending the rest of the plane crashing down into several chunks of rocks. "Well, maybe there will be a working plane somewhere among all of...this." Louis dropped his head.

"Buck up son," Bill said, "I think I can see a plane way off in the back there."

Working quickly, the five survivors made their way across the wrecked runway and found Bill to be correct. "There. A C-130, we should be able to use that." Bill said enthusiastically.

"YOU!" The pilot's voice came from the nearby walky-talky resting in the poor soul who had it last. "YES YOU!!" He said again as the survivors looked around in confusion. "IF YOU CAN GAS ME UP, WE CAN FLY OUTTA HERE! BUT THAT PUMP IS GONNA MAKE A REAL RACKET, SO YOU MAKESURE YOU'RE READY FOR A FIGHT BEFORE YOU START HER UP!"

"I copy that." Bill said, "How long do you th-"

"HOLY SHIT LOOK OUT!!! THERE'S A WITCH!!!!!!" The pilot had just noticed what the fifth member of the team was and cut Bill off. Zoey grabbed the radio from Bill angrily.

"We KNOW! She happens to be traveling with us, that isn't going to be a PROBLEM now is it?!" She nearly spat.

"Whoa there, I didn't realize she was cured, sorry 'bout that, but you never can be too careful."

"Uh huh...Are you guys ready for this?" Zoey said placing her hand on the lever.

Louis positioned himself on the mini gun while Bill and Francis placed some gas canisters and propane tanks. "Let's do this!" Louis shouted.

"OK here goes." As Zoey pulled the lever, Bill and Francis took their places up on the top of the truck. With a loud churning sound the truck began its job.

The pilot came on again over the radio Zoey had clipped to her belt, "THAT DID IT! I can hear the truck pumping, just hold 'em off for me while I fuel up."

An eerie yell came from all around them, this truck was indeed making a racket, enough to get the attention of several hundred infected scattered across the huge runway. The mini gun turret was brought to life as Louis gunned down the infected charging from the front, Bill and Francis were dealing with any that climbed over the rock chunks behind the plane and truck, and Zoey and the witch took position on either side of Louis. Bill had replaced his hunting rifle with an M-16 before this fight, and good thing too as both he and Francis had their hands full dealing with the swarms of zombies and the occasional smoker. Zoey was using an auto-shotty to take out any clumps that got past the boys on the truck, the witch of course used her own claws and cut down any that dare attack from her side. A boomer stuck his head out from behind some plane wreckage only to have it filled with lead from the turret Louis was manning. The pilot's voice came back on, "Tank's about a quarter full, sorry guys it's still a ways yet." A hunter made an attempt to pin Louis by jumping off the plane but was cut down by the ever vigilant witch. After about a minute's worth of fighting it seemed the infected were slowing their assault.

"Fuel gage at half way folks, hang in there!" The pilot called. At about this time the reason for the dip in attacking infected became clear as a large chunk of runway came flying over head.

Louis called out, "TANK!" Bill and Francis turned to focus their fire but found it unnecessary, this particular tank was coming from Louis' direction and was spared none from the mini gun's wrath. Shortly after appearing, the tank collapsed down the small pit and came to a rest at the fire, creating a larger blaze and would prove to make things much easier as this fight went on.

"Fuel gage at three quarters people! Almost there!"

Again, the infected made a mad dash towards the survivors, Louis decided the gas cans would prove useful and ignited them. Scores of zombies were burnt to a crisp as the pilot made another announcement, "FUEL GAGE NEAR THE TOP, WE ARE JUST ABOUT GOOD TO GO!"

It was time for Bill and Francis to call it, "TANK!!" They said together, jumping down from the truck and shooting the tank. Louis grabbed a fresh auto shotty and joined the fight while Zoey ran to grab a propane tank. Together she and the witch healed it towards the tank. "SHOOT IT!!" Zoey shouted. Bill took aim and followed the tank, waited for just the right moment, and fired as the tank was about to make contact with the tank's face. The propane tank exploded causing the tank's head and upper body to do the same. Just in time as the pilot called one last time, "ALRIGHT WE'RE FUELD UP!! GET IN! GET IN!!!!"

As the C-130 lowered its rear hatch the survivors heard another roar as the remaining infected attempted one final rush. Bill and Louis both threw their pipe bombs and drew the hordes attention while Francis, Zoey and the witch jumped on the plane. As another chunk of rock soared near the plane, Louis and Bill scrambled on as a tank charged at them. Francis pounded on the wall behind the pilot, "GO GO GO!" With that the hatch was closed and they took off down the runway. A few zombies were chopped to bits by the propeller blades and soon after the plane lifted off. They had done it, they were out of the city.

"WOOO HOOO WE MADE IT! WE FUCKING MADE IT!" Louis cried, "How 'bout that party!"

Bill smiled, "Why not." A knock came at the door and the pilot stepped into the cargo hold. "I got this baby on auto pilot, did I hear someone mention a party?"

"I hate parties." Came the call of Francis, Everyone stared at him and he added, "...usually. What do you got?"

The pilot pulled out a few cigars, "Well, I managed to find a box of these." Bill was just about to light his cigarette when he let it fall from his mouth, "Son, you don't know how happy I am you found those." He quickly grabbed one and lit it.

"Name's Mike by the way, I'll be taking us to an army set up safe zone."

"Sounds fine, and nice to meet you." Bill said shaking his hand.

Zoey found herself staring at the witch, "W-we made it......we actually made it." Tears began to form in her eyes as she rushed to the witch and wrapped her arms around her and begun to sob. "I-we can be together now."

Louis took notice and said to the others, "Hey guys, I think those two need some privacy, is there room up there?"

"Oh yea, and there's some booze up there too."

"Hell yea." Francis beamed and darted up into the cockpit. Louis and Mike went in after and Bill went in last, he looked to Zoey and the witch, they were just standing in embrace. He smiled and closed the door behind him.

Authors note: Well that's about it, I plan to add one final part to this story with some lemony action between the two lovers. So don't read if you don't like that stuff. The story is done anyway.


	3. Chapter 3 lemon

Tears Ch. 3

"Zoey.." The witch said as she embraced Zoey tightly. As the plane flew to a military base, Zoey took this time to finally get closer and more intimate with the one she loved. She planted the seeds of light kisses all along the witch's neck, culminating in the blossom of a deep kiss on her lips. Her tongue lightly pressed against the witch's lips begging entrance. The witch parted her lips and met Zoey's tongue with her own as they swirled around each other, not fighting for dominance, just enjoying every feeling possible.

After what felt like an eternity, the lovers parted. Just as before, a strand of saliva bridged the gap between them for a brief moment before collapsing. Breathing heavily Zoey was struck with a thought. "Do…do you have a name?" Zoey asked staring into her eyes. The witch thought about it for a bit before coming to a conclusion. "M...Maia."

Zoey smiled, "That's a sweet name. Hold on a moment." Zoey backed off and began to undress. When Maia started to follow suit Zoey stopped her. "You barely have any cloths to begin with, besides, I think it would be better to just do this." Zoey moved Maia's shirt up so that it rested on her exposed breasts. Placing her breasts against Maia's Zoey took her into another deep kiss as she ran her fingers through Maia's hair. Maia placed her hands on Zoey's ass and squeezed lightly. This got a moan to escape Zoey through the kiss. After braking off a second time, Zoey began to lick down to Maia's breasts, she then traced circles around her left tit before finally taking it into her mouth and sucking. The witch moaned in pleasure. After insuring a proper amount of suckling, Zoey moved on to Maia's right breast and did the same. After that she looked up at Maia and smiled before pressing Maia's breasts together and took both nipples in her mouth sucking and nibbling lightly. This only caused Maia to moan louder as she placed her hand on the wall to keep herself balanced.

Satisfied with suckling, Zoey began to move down to Maia's lower regions letting her tongue carve a path of saliva. Carefully, Zoey slid Maia's panties down to reveal a pale but oh so beautiful pussy. She looked up at Maia and said, "You're so pretty down here, I'm jealous." She winked and began to lick in and around Maia's pussy. Though pale, Maia's pussy proved to be far from lifeless, her juices coated Zoey's face as she pressed her tongue as deep as she could. Her nose found itself pressed against Maria's pearl, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Zoey wanted more of Maia's girl cum, and she knew just how to get it. Replacing fingers for her tongue, Zoey took Maia's clit into her mouth and sucked and bit sending Maia into spasm. Acting fast Zoey was able to move her self so that the incoming stream of cum would find itself nestled in a new home being Zoey's mouth. She savored the taste and moved up to kiss Maia, allowing the two to share in the salty delight that was Maia's cum. The witch, after recovering from her first orgasm, eased Zoey onto her back. She placed the tips of her claws together to form a cone, keeping the sharp edges inside. Zoey opened herself with her hands as much as possible, yearning to accept Maia's claws. Maia slid her claws carefully inside as to insure the lack of creating a stab wound. She then moved her claws outward and stretched open Zoey's pussy slightly. Shortly thereafter Maia started to pump in and out, keeping a close eye on what she was doing, she didn't want any harm to befall Zoey after all.

Amidst the groans of pleasure, Zoey found enough pause to call to Maia, "L-lick me!" The witch nodded and promptly withdrew her claws, dripping with the juice of her lover. Maia started licking her claws clean when Zoey grabbed her arm and brought it to her face. The two cleaned off the blunt edges of Maia's claws. Letting go, Zoey lay back as the witch began to ravish the pink swollen pussy. "Oh God!!" Zoey cried as the witch began to suck on her clit. Zoey wanted to tell Maia to do the same as she did, but could only say two words before climaxing, "M-mirror me!!!" She cried out, as her pussy began to spray cum. The witch responded a bit slower but was still able to catch a decent amount to share with Zoey.

Taking her hand in hers, Zoey repositioned her legs so that her left was under Maia's right, and her right was under Maia's left. They looked into each others eyes as their pussies connected, sending bolts of pleasure surging through their bodies. As they rubbed together, Maia's pearl and Zoey's cherry crashed together causing the two to break eye contact as they sent their heads back in joy.

"OH M-MAIA!!" Zoey cried. Her orgasm was imminent. When she peeked, her cum shot out and forced its way deep into Maia's pussy, sending her over the edge as well. "HAAAA!!! Z-ZOEY!!" She tried to ask Zoey something, but her screams made it unintelligible, "MERIEMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Maia cried out as her own cum was shot into Zoey.

Catching their breath, the witch Maia moved to lay next to Zoey. "Did…did you say something earlier Maia?" Said Zoey hugging Maia. She nodded her head and said looking deep into the eyes of Zoey, "Marry me." The walls in Zoey's eyes responsible for shedding tears had collapsed at this statement. "Y-you want me to… oh Maia, MAIA!!!!" Zoey pressed her lips against Maia as hard as she could, it was the best way she could think of to say yes.

Authors note: Manny thanks to everyone that is watching me and leaving such positive feedback, I honestly wasn't expecting it ^.^; Anyway, in a few weeks I should have the last chapter written. I hope...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm really sorry this took so long, my mind has filled itself with seven other story ideas: two different pokemon fanfics, something for fire emblem: the sacred stones, plans on a story to continue on from my Portal fic, an original story, and most recently, something for FF7. So, my apologies to everyone.

Tears Ch 4

"You're WHAT!?" Exclaimed Bill. After getting dressed, Zoey and Maia joined the others in the cockpit to tell of the amazing news. Bill, unfortunately did not give the reaction Zoey was hoping for.

"We are getting married!" Zoey said proudly giving Maia a quick kiss to her cheek.

"But, you only just met her." Bill said dumbfounded.

"So?" Zoey asked, she was starting to become annoyed with the old man.

"Shit, I spent three years dating before me and my first wife were married!" Bill shrugged, "This all seems so, sudden."

"And what of it!" Zoey was now getting angry, it was bad enough the first words she heard after telling them the news were of Bill's apparent disapproval, but now he was telling her something that shouldn't even concern her! "What makes your desire to wait so much better then our desire not to!? And of course its fucking sudden! Did you miss the part where we entered the apocalypse?! Who knows how much time any of us has left. I can't take that chance! Nor would I even if things were different! I know what I want old man and if you have a problem with it then you can go piss off because the first thing Maia and I are doing when we get to that safe zone.." She paused a moment to give her next part some more emphasis, "if it's even there… is get married!" Zoey was red in the face with rage and Maia gave her a squeeze in an attempt to calm her down.

Bill sighed, he knew she was right, the world had gone to hell and time was one of the luxuries that went with it. "Zoey…I'm sorry." He said with remorse in his tone, causing Zoey's anger to dissipate quickly. "What I did with my life has no barring on how you live your's, not to mention it was a different time back then, people were always unsure of what they wanted so it took a long time for things to get done. I'm happy for you kid, you know I am. I was just over worrying like us old coots tend to do. If it means anything, you've got my blessings."

Zoey's face returned to it's usual cheery self as a big grin took it's place where the angered frown once lived, "Thank…really." She looked over to see that the other three men had huddled as far away as they could for fear of catching the wrath of Zoey. "Well?" She asked with a smirk, "Is anyone else going to congratulate us?"

The three men exchanged worried glances quickly before all sputtering together a mess of incoherent chatter Zoey could only be sure was their congratulations and blessings all thrown in together. She laughed a bit before reaching for a beer, as she didn't have a bottle opener, Maia was more then willing to aid her.

Suddenly, the C-130's communications array picked up and transmitted a message through the radio, "Message to the unknown C-130, this is military personnel, what is your current status? Over."

Mike quickly grabbed the radio, fumbling with it for a moment before responding, "This is Mike, I've got five other survivors with me." He paused and looked to Zoey and Maia, unsure how to explain Maia's condition. Zoey moved forward to take the radio from Mike as another message was being transmitted, "Copy that C-130 you say you have five uninfected survivors with you?"

"Um, actually…" Zoey began, the military agent cutting her off, "Who's this?" He asked.

"Oh uh, I'm Zoey, um," she found herself struggling with her thoughts, "About the five other survivors…"

"Yes go ahead." The man urged her, taking note of the panic in her voice.

"Well, five of us are immune but…"

"Say again C-130, one of you is infected!?"

"Erm, well, kind of." She said biting her lip

"Copy that C-130 we will have troops ready to escort you out and deal with the infected."

"NO!" Zoey cried out.

"Say again C-130 Last message not received over."

"She- she isn't a danger to anyone, she's not hostile I repeat she is not dangerous!"

"C-130 we cannot take the risk be advised we have troops on standby and you are cleared to land over and out."

Zoey dropped the radio, her eyes filling with tears. "Wha- what are we going to do?! They're gona shoot her!" With that she sat down with her arms around her knees and began to sob not unlike the witch she so earlier saved. Maia moves to embrace and kiss Zoey's cheek in yet another attempt to calm her down.

Louis shot up and shouted, "Aw hell no they ain't pulling this shit with you Zoey. She's not a monster and we will prove it to them, don't you worry girl.

Francis scoffed, "This is why I HATE the military. Come on Zo we don't have to take that shit from them. You'll see, they aint gona take your girl!

Bill stood as well, "I may have served my country, but I'll be damned if I'm gona let them treat you like an animal!" He said to Maia. Zoey lifted her head as the plane touched down and came to a stop.

Taking Maia into her arms she whispered to only her, "No matter what happens, don't let go of me. If they want to shoot you, they will just have to shoot me too." Maia nodded and hugged her tighter, a single tear dropped and touched another tear that Zoey had simultaneously shed and joined together in its decent. "Zoey." She whispered softly back to confirm what Zoey had said. Slowly, the plane's cargo ramp descended and several guns clicked ready for dispersing rounds.

Bill was the first to leave the plane, his M-16 tightly held close to his chest, followed by Francis. Louis came out next with his hands up, "Alright everybody, just calm down, we're not infected, and Maia's no monster."

Zoey and Maia made their trip down the ramp as slow as they could, as they saw the guns pointed at them they could only hug tighter together. Louis, Bill, and Francis backed up to give the girls cover.

Noticing the witch, a Sergeant called out to them, "Step away from the witch, I repeat, step away from the witch!" The only effect this had was to cause the three to move closer to the girls.

Noting the insubordination, the sergeant readied the order, "Men, prepare to open fire."

Zoey and Maia looked back to each other, their eyes lined with tears, they kissed what they feared would be their last.

"Stand down Sergeant!" A voice barked from the crowd.

"B-but Lieutenant!"

"I SAID STAND DOWN SERGEANT!" he screamed.

"Sir, yes sir! Stand down men." he ordered weakly.

As one, the sound of every weapon could be heard being returned to a less ready position.

The Lieutenant stepped up next to the Sergeant and asked, "Son, you wanna tell me just what the hell you think you're doing? How can you not see the fear in those eyes? When have you EVER seen fear in an infected's eyes? Why don't you tell me that son."

The sergeant's face flushed with embarrassment, and his voice with shame, "Never Sir."

"Exactly." The Lieutenant smiled.

AN: Yea, this was supposed to be the last chapter but…..well that's not the case now is it . Though, now I have to come up with names for these two military guys. As I said up top, I've got way too many ideas floating around in my head so I have no idea when I'll get this updated again. But I swear to you all this much. You will NOT stumble across this 2-3 years later with still nothing updated. I refuse to do that to you all.


	5. Chapter 5 lemon at end

A/N: Sorry it took so long, lots of other story projects going on . This is the final chapter, and there will be a lemon at the end, you've been warned.

Tears

"Hold on now, is…is that?" The Lieutenant began.

"Julius?" Bill asked eyeing their newest savior.

"BILL!! It is you!" Julius cried marching towards the old veteran, but not before dismissing the troops to their previous stations. The two friends embraced. "God Bill, I should have known you'd survive out there."

"Of course." Came the chuckled reply of Bill, "You didn't really think id let some pissy little zombies stop me did you?"

"Haha no, that job's for your smoking." Julius winked, "I see your judgment hasn't faltered either." He said eyeing Zoey and Maia.

"Actually, I didn't have a choice in the matter of bringing her along. Once this girl sets her mind to something, nobody in the world can change it. I also trust my friends."

Julius nodded, "Well, all that matters is you're all safe now."

Zoey loosened her grip on Maia and said clearing her throat, "Uh yea, sorry to interrupt the reminiscing but are there any priests around?"

"What for? You want to attempt some sort of cleansing ritual?" Julius half joked.

"Not a cleansing ritual no. A marriage ritual." Zoey answered

Julius frowned, "I'm afraid there aren't any around here." He thought for a moment, "Oh but wait, there is a captain technically on the premises. I'll go talk to him. When were you planning on having the wedding?"

"Now if possible."

"Then I'd best hurry up and find him. If you'll excuse me, oh and there's a medical tent just down the ways a bit." With a quick nod to the survivors he was off

"Pfft, I wish he told us where the food is around here, I'm starving." Francis stated bluntly.

Louis responded, optimistic as always, "Well, we can just ask someone in the medical tent. Come on everyone."

"I think," Zoey started, "I'd like to just stay here with Maia for a bit, we did almost die after all."

"Well ok, but I'm not sure how well that's going to work considering you're up here and she is down there." Bill chuckled.

A quick glance in each direction confirmed to Zoey that her lover had left her side and was racing Francis to the med-tent along with Louis. She blushed, she had been so focused on the past few minutes that she missed Maia's smile at the mention of food. Shrugging off near death was clearly easer for the witch.

"Ach, HEY!" Zoey call out as she took off after her lover. Bill just laughed and made his way slowly down as well.

Maia was going to get to the tent first, but hearing Zoey caused her to come to a dead stop, allowing Francis to slip inside. "ALRIGHT!" He yelled, but was silenced by a nurse nearby. "Er, sorry about that." He said placing his hand to the back of his head. Do you know where we can get something to eat? Killing vampires tends to leave one famished."

"Vampires?" The nurse asked razing an eyebrow.

"Er, you know what I mean." Francis sputtered.

"Hey I think we can get some food up-" Louis began while entering the tent, but stopped when he saw a very red faced Francis talking with a clearly attractive nurse. "Oh, I see what's going on, I'll leave you two alone." He ended with a grin."

"Ah, hey it's not like that! I hate nurses you know?" Francis tried to cover for himself, but the nurse's replay just made things worse.

"Ug I know, I hate this, but it's the only job they would give me." The nurse sighed.

"Wait, what?!" Francis couldn't keep his voice low at this shocking revelation.

"Oh yea, I even hate hospitals," She continued, "And doctors, AND lawyers, AND COPS!"

"Holy shit no kidding?! What about elevators?!"

"Oh god I cant STAND them!"

Francis found himself getting more turned by the minute, "Do you hate subways too?" She nodded, then said, "You know, I think I hate just about everything, what about you?"

"Lady, I hate everything you hate. Well, except of course-"

"I love your vest!" She interrupted him. The two just stared at each other for a few moments, before finally locking together in a tight embrace and begun to make out.

Louis shot out of there as fast as he could and warned the approaching couple, "I'd stay out of there right now if I were you."

"What for?" Zoey asked.

"Francis found something else he doesn't hate." Then turning his head back to the tent, "You might want to leave them alone for now. Anyway, there's food up this way." He pointed and they were off.

***

"Uh pardon me captain, but your needed for something rather important." Julius spoke to the man near a boat.

"You know that doesn't carry any real rank behind it right?" The fishermen responded.

"Yes, but there is a couple that wishes to be married, as a captain, you are the only one here who can help."

"How long do I have to prepare?"

"They want the ceremony done now."

"I'd best tell my wife then."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

As Julius left to go find Zoey and Maia, the fisherman climbed back aboard his ship the "Giant Lidia II" to consult his wife.

"Honey? There's a couple that just arrived, they want to get married. The lieutenant has asked me to perform the ceremony."

"That's nice dear, when are they getting married?"

"Now it seems."

The wife was a bit shocked, "They already have a cake and everything set up?!"

"No, I don't think they have one."

"What about gowns?"

"He didn't say, but I don't think they have those either."

"Well they must have rings."

"I doubt it, the two must have met as they were escaping, they probably just want to get married before its too late."

"Well, alright, I'll come too."

***

Meanwhile, Julius had rounded up several off duty soldiers to serve as witnesses, and after setting up a makeshift alter, he gathered everyone together to begin.

"First, I would like to introduce the couple that will be performing this ceremony. This is Jonathan Slater, and his wife Amanda Slater."

"Thank you. Now would the couple approach the alter so we can get this impromptu wedding on the way?"

Zoey and Maia hugged as they walked up the isle together. Amanda leaned over to her husband, "You didn't tell me they were lesbians." She whispered.

"The Lieutenant didn't tell me either, probably to make sure I didn't say no."

As the two reached the alter, Jonathan began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of…well, what little remains of humanity. To unite these two souls in everlasting love. Let he who has cause that these two should not be wed speak now, or forever hold their piece."

As everyone remained silent for a few moments, Jon took that to be a sign to finish the marriage.

"Very well, then, by the power vested in me by those that remain alive and safe here, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the brides."

With that, the two now united lovers placed their lips together, tears flowing down their cheeks.

Indeed, everything had gone as Zoey had hoped. In fact, a few years later, the surviving humans developed a cure for the infection. When offered treatment, Maia refused, she did not want to change for Zoey, and knew Zoey did not want her to change. Francis and the nurse, who's name was Sue, later married themselves. They did not have a ceremony though as the two of them hated weddings. Louis was made president of his old company, and he offered everyone jobs, just like he promised. Bill remains living, despite all the smoking he does. This story is pretty much over…but I think we can take one last peek at what Zoey and Maia are up to…

****

"MMMMMM ZOEY!!" Maia cried as Zoey sucked and nipped her nipple, her other hand was rubbing Maia's slit. The witch's hips thrust themselves at Zoey's touch. It wouldn't take long before the pale beauty started ejecting her heavenly fluids onto the floor. Zoey however was sure to not let that happen, as she felt her lovers orgasm mount she quickly dropped to the ground and pressed her face to the soaking warm pussy of her partner. Maia cried as she was sent over the edge, her warm cum flowing steadily into the hungry mouth of Zoey. As she always did, Zoey saved a small amount of cum in her mouth to share with Maia. As the two exchanged the essence of Maia along their tongues, one of Maia's claws found itself attacking the small nub that was Zoey's clit. The girl moaned into the kiss as she arched her back slightly and pressed her body tight against the witch. Maia's hand was stuck in-between the two bellies and could only rub up and down slightly. With their bodies so tightly pressed together, the witches own claws rubbed her own clit as well as Zoey's. She was still very sensitive from her last orgasm and squirmed almost painfully as her senses were once again flooded with passion and pleasure. Eventually, Zoey pulled back and the two fell onto their bed. Maia pulled her hand away to spare her own pussy but cried out when Zoey's began to grind into it. Soon however the pain faded into pure bliss as the witch was once again sent to the verge of orgasm. Zoey started to grind faster and harder, causing the witch to attempt the same. The two knew what would happen soon, just as their first night together on the plain, they would fill each other with their own fluids. The mere thought sent them both over the edge as they arched their backs, but kept their hands held tightly so they could press together as hard as they could, insuring none of their cum escaped its fate inside the other. The two separated briefly as Zoey lunged on top of Maia and turning herself around at the same time placed her full pussy onto the eager mouth of her lover, she then set to work draining Maia of her own cum. After several minutes of cleaning, the two mouths were met by still more cum, this time it was fresh as the two came again.

A/N: There we go, my fan fiction of L4D is now complete. I am very proud. Now I can continue working on my other stories. Thanks again for reading and let me know what you think.


End file.
